La nueva araña
by beequeen64
Summary: una chica nueva llega al colegio, Nova se enamora de ella, pero al pasar el tiempo el chico se da cuenta de quien es realmente y cuales son sus intenciones, Nova tendrá que elegir entre su corazón y la lealtad,
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider man, no es una historia que me pertenezca, esta historia solo es producto de mi retorcida imaginación,

Este es el primer fin que subo de Ultimate Spider man, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o comentario no duden en mandarlo, sin más ni más adelante, pueden leer-

La mañana en NY, era nublada, el verano al fin terminaba desplegando toda el agua que su calor recogió en los últimos días, la escuela se encontraba en total silencio, todos lo alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas, escuchando a el maestro dar la última clase del año escolar,

Ava estaba jugueteando con el lápiz mientras veía a el líder del equipo tratar de no quedarse dormido, no supo a qué hora comenzó a obsérvalo, pero no lo culpaba, esas semanas avían tenido demasiado entrenamiento por parte de S.H.I.L.D. sin mencionar los exámenes finales, la cara de Peter caía en la mesa de la butaca, poco después noto que derramaba algo desaliva de su boca, eso la hiso reír,

-Bien, chicos tengan una excelentes vacaciones- la voz del maestro dejo de sonar, después la chicharra sonó, todos lanzaron sus cuadernos al aire y dieron un grito de alegría, Ava tomo a su compañero del brazo y lo galo, hasta que pudieron esconderse lejos de toda la muchedumbre, ella lo acorralo contra la pared, y junto sus labios con los suyos, él la sostuvo por la espalda, y sin notar que los veían de lejos unos ojos burlones,

-¿Cuánto mas creerán que pueden ocultarlo de nosotros?- Luke se cruzo de brazos viendo al corredor donde ellos se ocultaban,

-ellos nos lo dirán cuando se sientan listos- Dani sonreía viendo a la misma dirección,

-¿deberíamos de decirle a Sam?- pregunto Luke volteando a ver a su amigo esperando en el casillero comiendo papas fritas,

-hay que ser respetuosos, el lo sabrá cuando ellos nos lo revelen,- Dani y Luke les dieron su espacio, y fueron con su burlón amigo,

La pareja oculta por falta de aire por fin dejaron sus labios, y se miraron sonrojados,

-fueron los treinta minutos más largos de mi vida- dijo Ava, separándose de su "compañero",

-yo no los sentí pasar- dijo Peter sobándose los ojos, se veían cansados,

-claro, estuviste dormido toda la clase,- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, y salió de su pequeño escondite,

-Qué esperabas estuvimos golpeado a ladrones toda la noche,- le recordó el arácnido,

-bien, yo también estoy cansada pero no babeo sobre el escritorio del salón- le dijo sacando una sonrisa,

-no te vas a rendir verdad- eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, esa reacción de no dejarlo salirse con la suya, sin importar cuál de los dos tuviese más razón,

-chicos- los llamo Luke,

-Coolson quiere vernos, en la sala de castigos, andando- ellos reaccionaron y corrieron detrás de su gran amigo,

-vaya ya era hora- dijo Coolson, viendo el reloj de su muñeca, todos tomaron su lugar y en un segundo fueron a parar al Tricarger, WhiteTiger, y Spiderman, terminaron uno arriba del otro, ellos se sonrojaron y se levantaron rápido,

-ya era hora- dijo Fury

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto la araña al líder,

-hemos recibido un llamado de S.O.S de una comunidad cercana a Luisiana, el comunicado dicta que un grupo de sucesos anormales han estado ocurriendo- Fury, se cruzo de brazos y miro al equipo,

-anormales como "mama hay un monstro bajo mi cama" o la de gente gritando y corriendo diciendo "monstro, monstro"- Fury lo miro serio,

-más del primero- le contesto,

-vayan a investigar, y repórtenme cualquier problemas que tengan- el agente termino de informales, y ellos salieron a tomar su vuelo,

al pasar la tormenta que invadía a NY, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban lejos de la ciudad, Peter le dedico una mirada a su casi novia y ella le sonrió, cosa que no paso por alto a sus amigos, Powerman, solo pudo torcer los ojos, pero recordó lo que le dijo Puño de hierro,

-"paciencia"- el sabia que ellos les dirían cuando se sintiera listos, pero aun a si Peter era su mejor amigo, el por qué no le avía dicho nada, lo asía sentir menos preciado, pero Harry tampoco parecía saber nada, ni la chica MJ, así que por algo no se los contaban,

-estamos llegando- informo Puño de hierro, la nave comenzó a aterrizar, y el hombre araña, tubo uno de sus presentimientos, cosa que hiso que se levantara de su asiento más rápido que los demás, pero cuando salió no avía nada, en el lugar una niebla asía que su visión no se extendiera mas allá de sus narices,

-ocurre algo amigo- le pregunto el budista, tomando el hombro del arácnido,

-sí, me pareció, a ver detectado algo- el camino más al frente,

-pues no hay, nada- dijo Nova,

-y no vamos a encontrar nada si nos quedaos aquí parados, vamos- WhiteTiger los apresuro, todos llegaros a un pueblo cercano, pero este carecía de gente,

-no parece haber ni un alma- dijo Puño de hierro,

-separémonos, busquemos a alguien que nos pueda decir lo que sucede- el hombre araña les ordeno, Ava miro a el chico alejase y perderse en la niebla, y después camino a otro lado, el deber era el deber, Peter indago en una granja cercana, ni animales, cultivos, ni gente, pero su sentido araña lo invadió de nuevo, algo fuerte para su justo, pero la respuesta fue más violenta, el callo inconsciente y fue arrastrado al granero,

-no encontraron nada- pregunto Nova al llegar al punto de reunión que siguieron,

-nada, todo está desierto- dijo Powerman,

-tal vez llegamos tarde, ¿Qué opinas araña?- todos al no sentir respuesta de su peculiar amigo, boletaron a todos lados buscando señal de él,

-¿Dónde está?- la chica tigre se lanzo a búscalo,

-tal vez encontró algo- lo defendió Puño de hierro, llegaron a la peculiar granja, y vieron una sombra entrar a la casa, en cuanto estuvieron en frete,

-hay que llamar primero- dijo Puño de hierro, el que llamo a la puerta fue Powerman, quien con apenas un golpecito hiso caer la puerta,

-Bien ¿así o mas fuerte?- dijo sarcásticamente, todos entraron pero adentro no avía nadie,

-demonios ¿en donde se metió araña?- Powerman, mostro su preocupación, la chica tigre solo bajo la mirada,

En el granero, un par de figuras se movían alrededor de cuerpo del héroe trepa muros,

-bien, he administrado la Toxina,- dijo un hombre con bata blanca, que sostenía el brazo del joven, y retiro de él una jeringa ya bacía,

-excelente,- hablo una voz ronca y fuerte,

-veremos si los resultados son los deseados, si esto funciona, tendrá garantizada la cura,- un hombre grande, musculoso y de tés verde, sonría ampliamente,

-y usted el inicio de su súper ejercito- el otro hombre no se escuchaba ya muy convencido,

-un precio que pagar, para salvarla de la picadura de esa araña tan venenosa, ha tomado la muestra sin contaminar de espécimen, en cuanto vea resultados, adminístresela en su torrente sanguíneo, y después serán libres- el ser verde se retiro del lugar, el otro hombre en la nuca de Peter coloco un pequeño aparato, que lo ayudaría a monitorear su estado desde larga distancias, después desapareció,

-Bien esto comienza a preocuparme- dijo Nova, al sentir como se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca,

-salgamos, tal vez Peter, esta ya cerca de la nave- sugirió WhiteTiger

En eso el joven trepa muros comenzó a reaccionar, un dolor de cabeza le aquejo, pero logro ponerse de pie, noto que la puerta de salida no estaba muy lejos y camino poco a poco hasta salir de granero, en eso se escucho una explosión provenir de no muy lejos de ahí, todos salieron de la casa, y se encontraron con su líder tambaleante,

-Araña- Powerman llego a su lado,

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto,

-era nuestra nave, estaño- Nova avía ido y venido con las noticias, Peter no resitìo un dolor en su abdomen, y se doblo,

-¿se encuentra bien?- Ava, se acerco a él,

-llamemos a Fury, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más deprisa, - les dijo Nova, viendo como su compañero se retorcía de dolor,

-Fury, tenemos problemas- WhiteTiger encendió su comunicador,

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el agente,

-posiblemente caímos en una trampa, necesitamos que vengan a recogernos, Peter no luce bien- eso alarmo a Fury,

-enviare a un equipo de rescate, permanezcan juntos- fue lo último que dijo, Powerman, ya estaba cargando a su amigo,

-no parece estarla pasando bien- les dijo a los demás,

-Nick, dijo que no nos separáramos, busquemos refugio dentro de la casa- la tigre blanco, camino para adentro, los demás la siguieron, Luke, acomodo a Peter en el sillón de la sala,

-Parece que a nuestro amigo lo han envenenado- Puño de hierro se dedico a revisar a su amigo,

-¿pero quién? Si no te diste cuenta somos los únicos aquí- Nova le respondió,

-Ho, eso creían que pensáramos,- Ava, comenzó a analizar todo,

-solo, piénselo, niebla, nadie en el lugar, un S.O.S. que solo dice que pasan cosas raras,- Luke miraba a Puño de Hierro,

-nuestra nave echa trico- siguió Nova,

-¿alguien quiere desasearse del Hombre araña?- pregunto Puño de hierro,

-pues, lo está logrando- Luke, miro a su amigo, que aun se retorcía del dolor,

-esto es una ciudad, pudiera haber algo con que ayudarlo- sugirió Nova,

-tal vez, pero aúna si, no tenemos idea de quien ha hecho trisas nuestra nave, ni quien le hiso esto a araña,- Ava, estaba convencida de que algo los asechaba,

-bien, Ava y yo iremos a la ciudad, a buscar algo que ayude a nuestro amigo, ustedes dos estén al pendiente, - Puño de hierro se levanto del lado de Peter,

Los dos héroes, caminaron entre la niebla, asía la ciudad, las luces de noche se avían encendido, como si aun esperaran ver a alguien caminar por las calles, para Ava eso fue un alivio, Puño de hierro iba serio, la situación no era favorable para ninguno, ¿Cómo saber que o que ataco a el Hombre Araña, no lo aria a ellos también?

-Dani,- la vos de Eva saco al chico de sus pensamientos,

-¿Qué ocurre?- ella señalo a el parque, una sombra negra iba apareciendo en la obscuridad, era como algo chicloso y escurridizo, al notarse completo se noto quien era,

-¡Venon!- lo dos chicos dijeron al unisonó,

En la casa de la granja, Powerman le retiro la máscara a su amigo y noto que tenía fiebre,

-Nova, está ardiendo- le dijo más preocupado,

-agua- el chico fue a la cocina y le trajo agua y una prenda, en un solo vuelo,

-gracias amigo- el grandulón mojo la prenda y la puso en la frente del arácnido,

-esto es desesperanzador- Nova, miro por la ventana, y noto algo que se movía por la obscuridad,

-Powerman, algo nos está vigilando- Nova voló un poco para atrás, Luke camino a la ventana y encontró a un simbionte listo para el ataque,

-esto esto mal, cuida a Araña yo me encargo- Luke corrió asía donde el simbionte estaba, y este lo ataco, Powerman noto que este no luchaba por tomar su cuerpo, pero sí que lo golpeaba duro,

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Spider man, no es una historia que me pertenezca, esta historia solo es producto de mi retorcida imaginación,

Este es el primer fin que subo de Ultimate Spider man, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o comentario no duden en mandarlo, sin más ni más adelante, pueden leer-

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo,

Espero que les guste, de igual manera si no les gusta pueden decírmelo, pero de todas formas terminare de publicarlo hasta el final, jamás dejo nada a medias, bien

Bay

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Vidrios rotos, paredes echas pedazos, el pequeño hotel de la ciudad estaba hecho tricos, Puño de hierro, avía terminado peleando contra Venon dentro de ese lugar, usando su fuerza chi, el budista lo aparto de él unos metros,

-WhiteTiger, usa el extintor- le sugería a la chica gato, ella dio un par de maromas y lo tomo de su lugar, inmediatamente lo uso en contra del enemigo,

-me sorprende que funcionara- dijo al ver al simbionte completamente congelado, ella camino asía Danny,

-¿estás bien?- la miro y después algo llamo su atención,

-sí, pero mira esto- era un periódico de hace cuatro años un artículos que decía "banca rota total en el pueblo"

-este lugar no ha estado a vitado en cuatro años,- le dijo Puño de hierro a su compañera,

-entonces, estaba en lo correcto, todo ha sido una trampa, y para colmo caímos como moscas en miel- la chica se enfado, y pateo una silla,

-vayamos con los demás- sugirió Puño de hierro,

En la granja, Powerman, ya había destruido medio granero, el simbionte tenía la misma fuerza que él,

-Esta cosa es invencible- decía mientras tomaba el tractor y se lo lanzaba, este lo esquivo, sin ningún problema,

-genial- farfabullaba el grandote,

Dentro de la casa Nova vigilaba la puerta, hasta que noto como el hombre araña se estaba despertando, el se acerco a él,

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto confundido, y con ese dolor de cabeza,

-no sé, dímelo tu ¿Cómo te sientes?-Peter no pudo contestar, ya que Venon entro por la ventana,

-¿otra vez tu?, - el hombre araña se levanto del sillón, y se puso en guardia junto a Nova, aunque el chico espacial se paro en frente de él,

-¿Cómo fue que llego aquí?- el hombre araña todavía no se la creía,

-pregunta retorica o ¿realmente quieres que te conteste?- le dijo Nova,

-"tal vez su poder oculto sea el de la adivinación,"- se decía a sí mismo,

-eso sería útil-

-que útil- le respondió Nova, pensado que deliraba, Nova trato de golpear al simbionte, pero no tuvo resultados prometedores, fue lanzado fuera de la casa, en un solo golpe,

-¡Nova!- grito Peter, corrió para ayudarlo, pero otro dolor lo aquejo, aunque fuese menor lo detuvo en medio del camino,

-araña, agáchate- le dijo Powerman, quien le lanzo al ser negro un barril con gasolina, Nova reacciono y le lanzo un rayo, esto ocasiono otra explosión,

-¡bien!- Peter iba a festejar, pero el simbionte se dividió en dos cuerpos entre las llamas,

-sí, esto está mal- la araña se hiso para atrás, llegando con sus dos amigos,

-sí, muy, muy mal- Nova lo secundo,

-bueno, es bueno verte bien araña- él lo miro confuso,

-en serio- le dijo,

-insecto, tu eres el cerebrito, dinos por qué no se muere- Nova entraba en la desesperación,

-bueno puede que sean sus moléculas, y si el calor las divide en posible que el frio las comprima- dijo eso que solo entendió Powerman, pero en eso los dos simbiontes quedaron hechos hielo,

-tú no fuiste el que descubrió eso- WhiteTiger, y Puño de hierro, tenían cada uno un extintor,

-sí, de acuerdo- dijo la araña y después cayó al suelo, respiraba algo agitado, la fiebre aun no le bajaba, miro a Powerman,

-deberás descansar- le dijo el grandote,

-en la casa de los sustos, de Tim Burton, ¿estás jugando?- se quejo la araña,

-te ves pálido- le dijo WhiteTiger,

- parece que aras una visita a Guadalajara- se burlo Nova, y dicho y hecho, Spidy se tapo la boca y corrió asía un barril, ahí se desahogo, Powerman, se acerco a su amigo para ayudarlo,

-volviendo al asunto entre manos, descubrimos que todo el pueblo, es fantasma- dijo Puño de hierro,

-espera, te refieres a esos que salen en la tele y después algo sale y se come a los protagonistas- dijo Nova,

-Ves demasiadas películas- refuto Ava,

-Fury, no debe tardar, - dijo Powerman,

En eso Nova, observo una puerta de metal en el fondo del granero, o de lo que quedaba,

-chicos miren- les llamo la atención Nova,

- esto es mucho tecnología, para un pueblo en bancarrota desde hace cuatro años- dijo WhiteTiger,

-entonces vayamos a investigar- dijo el hombre araña,

-tú no iras a ningún lado- le refuto Powerman,

-esperen, soy el líder lo olvidaron- todos se le quedaron viendo,

-según Fury, si quedas fuera del juego, la siguiente en toma el mado soy yo- le dijo Ava,

-me encuentro bien- el hiso cara de regañado,

-no lo creo araña, no sabemos qué toxina te administraron eso locos- le dijo Powerman,

-bien, tu quédate con Luke te avisare si necesitamos Ayuda- los tres héroes bajaron por la escalinata, dejando a Peter muy intrigado, si le dolía en cuerpo, y sentía muchas nauseas, pero no quería que por su tonto descuido sus amigos salieran heridos,

?

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Spider man, no es una historia que me pertenezca, esta historia solo es producto de mi retorcida imaginación,

Este es el primer fin que subo de Ultimate Spider- man, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o comentario no duden en mandarlo, sin más ni más adelante, pueden leer-

Tercer capítulo, espero que os agrade, como siempre espero comentarios, dudas o desagrados, en fin de igual forma voy a terminar esta idea que no deja de revolotear en mi cabeza, bien bay.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

-Señor hemos perdido el rastro del quipo,- Fury acompañaba a un esquipo de búsqueda y rescate, pero la señal de los localizadores de los cinco héroes, avía desaparecido eso era extraño,

-bien será del modo difícil, - Fury avanzo por la espeso pantano, su equipo lo siguió, hasta que divisaron una luz, al acercarse encontraron el pueblo, y la duda los invadió al no ver a nadie en el pueblo,

En el granero, Peter trataba de no desmallarse del dolor que todavía le aquejaba, miraba con incertidumbre la escalinata por donde sus amigos se avían ido,

- sentirse idiota por dejarse sorprender en una misión siendo ya un héroe entrenado, no tiene precio- dijo a su amigo sin ni siquiera esperar que le contestara,

-no seas duro contigo mismo, araña, nos pudo pasar a cualquiera- Luke se acerco a él,

-trato de no pensar en eso, - él se sostuvo la cabeza por un momento,

En los túneles debajo de la cuidad, Nova, Ava y Danny se encontraron con una instalación enorme de laboratorios,

-bien esto si se parece a una película que vi, y nadie salió con vida-

-lo reitero, cabeza de cubeta, ves muchas películas- dijo WhiteTiger

-miren, parece que alguien ha estado jugando con la criogenia- dijo Danny acercándose a varias capsulas,

-sí y esta pringa, es de nuestra criatura negra viscosa favorita- dijo Nova,

-esto me huele a doctor Octopus, - dijo Ava,

-o algo peor, el duende Verde-, dijo Nova viendo para el otro lado de sus compañeros- su cara se veía asustada,

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Danny,

-lo dice por mí- hablo el antiguo empresario,

-debí adivinarlo, quien mas intentaría envenenar a el hombre araña- dijo Nova, eso impresiono a sus dos compañeros,

-mejor ahórrense los comentarios, por ahora los dejare con vida, pero no por mucho,- el tipo encendió un botón y una compuerta se abrió, el iba a dar un brinco no sin antes lanzar una bomba de humo, los tres se protegieron para no ser afectados, pero el duende verde escapo,

-genial, Fury nos ara papilla- dijo Nova, el humo se disipo y todo quedo en completa calma, mientras Nova y WhiteTiger checaban los archivos, Danny encontró una capsula de criogenia recién abierta, pero esta no tenia pringa como las otras,

-esto sí es algo extraño- dijo Danny,

-por supuesto, esto también, alguien estuvo jugando con el sistema inmunológico de araña- dijo WhiteTiger, señalo la computadora con una muestra de sangre de Peter,

-al parecer, el se volvió inmune al veneno administrado – la tigresa pensaba,

-eso no tiene sentido, pero ahora que planeara el duende verde con todo esto-

-no tenemos idea- una voz aguda y fuerte los espanto,

-¡Fury!- todos gritaron,

-vamos a checar todo el laboratorio, han hacho un buen trabajo- dijo Fury y atrás entraron mas agentes,

-pero todo, ha sido un trampa- la tigre estaba acéntrica,

-lo sé, pero no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar, vayan arriba con Coolson, Powerman y el hombre Araña, están ya en el Tricarger, nosotros seguiremos con esto, los chicos se miraron entre sí,

Peter dormía en una camilla de la enfermería, los doctores le avían administrado un sedante, los resultados de los exámenes dieron positivo a una toxina proveniente de una araña muy venenosa que tenia muestras de a ver sido sometido a radiación de uranio, pero como Ava avía visto en la computadora en Luisiana, el veneno perdía su efecto poco a poco, así como un mal refriado,

-así que Peter también ahora es invulnerable a los venenos- decía Luke,

-eso decía su muestra de sangre, ahora lo único en lo que debemos preocuparnos es en hallar al duende verde- dijo Fury,

-¿encontraremos algo mas en el? - Pregunto Danny,

-hasta ahora, archivos sobre la mutación de Venon, y algo sobre un proyecto llamado The Dark Angel, tal vez tenga que ver con nuestra araña- Coolson entro a la junta,

-eso significa, que Peter estará en observación, por lo menos ata estar seguro que no sufra alguna otra mutación,- dejo Fury,

-eso puede pasar- pregunto preocupado Luke, al ver la cara de Ava que aun trataba de aculatar los que sentía por la araña,

-no lo sabemos, por eso se quedara en la enfermería esta semana, lo mejor es que le digan a su tía que se quedara a dormir en casa de alguno- dijo Coolson,

-no me miren a mí,- dijo Ava, los otros dos chicos miraron a Nova,

-bien, yo le diré, - se resigno,

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Spider man, no es una historia que me pertenezca, esta historia solo es producto de mi retorcida imaginación,

Este es el primer fin que subo de Ultimate Spider man, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o comentario no duden en mandarlo, sin más ni más adelante, pueden leer-

Espero que les agrade esta historia, les agradezco que estén leyéndola, y en cuanto pasarla al ingles, temo que no cuento con suficiente tiempo, pera hacer yo la traducción, espero que me entiendan,

Bien, bay, bay.

¡!¡

En la mañana Peter despertó algo confundido, pero el dolor se avía ido, se encontró en un cuarto de la enfermería del Tricage, permaneció recostado tratando de recordar lo que avía sucedido, tenia lagunas, pero después recordó algo importante,

-tía Mei- dijo y se levanto, jalando el catéter de su brazo, con un gesto de dolor tomo una tela limpia y la sostuvo en su brazo,

-hombre araña, no deberías levantarte- escucho la vos de la madre de Lucke, quien corrió para sostenerle del brazo,

-pero me siento bien- ella le sonrió a su comentario,

-mejor vuelve a la cama, - el se sentó en ella pero no se acostó de todo, seguía confundido, ella puso un algodón con alcohol en su brazo,

-Fury no te dejara ir en una semana, todavía está nervioso por lo que esa toxina radiactiva pueda hacer en tu organismo- esas fueron las palabras que sacaron al joven héroe de su confusión, recordó la trama en la que avían caído el día anterior,

-¿espere, que cosa radiactiva?- le pregunto de nuevo,

-tranquilo, tu sistema inmunológico se deshizo de la toxina, es bueno tener poderes de araña- la mujer le sonrió pero Peter quedo sorprendido, ese poder no lo conocía,

-solo que la muestra que te sacamos mostro signos de una nueva mutación en tu ADN, Nick no quiere arriesgarse, por eso sigues aquí, te colocamos un suero que detiene el proceso de mutación acelerada, pero reprimirá tus habilidades originales por cierto tiempo- la mujer tomo una jeringa se propuso sacarle otra muestra,

-quiere decir que pude terminar siendo un monstro- Peter se imagino lo peor,

-no creo que tanto así, pero lo mejor es que descanses, - la mujer salió con la muestra de sangre y Peter se quedo pensativo,

-pero cuanto tiempo estaré sin poderes- se dijo para calmarse, miro su brazo que aun sangraba, ¿Mutación?, que no tenía ya suficiente con un sentido araña que lo aqueja de dolor cada vez que alguien o algo lo amenazaba, el disfrutaba algunas de sus habilidades, pero otras como su sentido araña fue el más difícil de controlar, tardo días para definir como en si funcionaba, miro por la ventana,

Esa mañana el entrenamiento general de los cuatro chicos en el Tricarger fue cancelada, Fury dejo que los chicos se recuperaran, algo que Ava le agradeció ya que sentía un profundo miedo a lo que pudiese pasar con su casi novio, ella y el aun no desidia del todo como estaba su relación, y ahora esto, miro el reloj, ella nunca avía dormido tanto, pero lo creyó conveniente, por lo menos una vez, se levanto para poder ir a verle, se puso su traje y salió, pero se encontró con Lucke y Danny, quien parecían haber estado ablando de algo serio,

-¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunto,

-Ava buenos días- le saludo Danny, siempre tan cortes,

-¿vas a ver a Peter?- le pregunto Lucke,

-a yo, bueno- la chica no supo responder,

-dinos Ava, vas a ir o no- le dijo Sam, que salió de su cuarto y al parecer también quería respuestas,

-¡si voy a verlo o no, creo que es mi decisión, no!- contesto enojada,

-Ava, lo sentimos, pero creo que como equipo y amigos que somos debemos confiarnos todo- le dijo Lucke tratando de tranquilizarla,

-por favor, es tan que obvio que tu y la araña patona han comenzado una relación- dijo Sam sorprendentemente directo, Danny le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, y Lucke un sopapo,

-debí ser más precavida, pero a pesar de lo que piensan Peter y yo, aun bueno…- se quedo pensativa,

-aun n están seguros- siguió Danny,

-si eso, no queríamos decir nada solo para no dañar al equipo si no, bueno si no funcionaba los dos somos de distintos moldes, muchas veces no congeniamos,- Ava dio un bufido ¿Por qué tenía que explicarles ella?,

-Ava, me sorprende que hables de esa forma, cuando se nota a leguas que lo que tú y Peter tienen es algo muy especial- se atrevió a decir Danny,

-claro, además si llegaran a terminar, tu y Peter son lo suficientemente maduros para sobrellevarlo, - le dijo Lucke,

-yo creo que si van a ser novios solo debería avisarnos y no andar como cotorreos en cada esquina, es posible que toda la escuela este enterada ya- dijo Sam, que se puso su casco y salió de ahí,

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- les pregunto Ava,

-tranquila conoces a Sam, además lo que paso ayer nos hiso ponernos a pensar,- dijo Lucke,

-sí, Peter ha llegado a formar ya parte de nuestra pequeña familia, ya no es como cuando podíamos fastidiarlo y hacerlo menos fuera de las misiones impartidas por Fury, el es ahora más que eso, lo tuyo con él lo confirma,- le dijo Danny con esa tremenda serenidad,

-yo también tuve miedo de perderlo, y aun temo por él, pero él no se da el lujo de darse a querer o a ponerse a pensar siquiera en lo pueda pasarle, lo que pasaría si un día no volviera con su tía, como se sentiría ella o nosotros si la suerte llegara a acabársele y se fuera para siempre de nuestro lado- la chica golpeo fuerte la pared,

-Ava- Lucke, le dio un abrazo, ella lo correspondió,

Sam camino hasta la enfermería, las ganas de darle una paliza al líder no dejaba de pasar por su mente, al entrar lo encontró despierto, aunque lo primero que vio fue a un Peter cabizbajo y pensativo al notar su presencia la araña le dio una sonrisa y su semblante cambio al de siempre, esto hiso que el chico cuete dejara de lado la paliza que quería darle,

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto, y se sentó en la silla aun lado de la cama,

-bien, la verdad creo que Fury exagera al tenerme todavía aquí- Sam apretó los puños, no sabía el por qué pero ese comentario lo hiso sentir furioso,

-pudiste haber muerto- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos,

-la verdad, tienes razón, - Peter sonrió nerviosamente, pero oculto su cara, que clase de líder seria si dejaba que sus compañeros lo vieran siendo débil,

-entonces, ¿lo tuyo con Ava, ..- no supo terminar la pregunta, pero el arácnido supo de que hablaba,

-¿ya se los dijo?-

-sabes, la verdad es que me di cuenta, no son nada discretos como creen- dijo el chico cuete, y Peter solo sonrió al cometario, en si el amor atonta, ya se lo avían advertido,

-lo lamento, se que sentías algo por ella, yo no…- Nova le levanto la mirada de todos los adolecentes, era al único que no odiaba por pretender a Ava,

-eso ya no importa, ella fue y siempre será como mi hermana, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy- se levanto para irse,

-pero si le rompes el corazón no avara lugar para que te escondas de Nova, quedo claro- eso sonó como advertencia pero le faltaba algo y era la seriedad del chico,

-trasparente- le respondió Peter tratando de no reírse por su falta de fuerza, no quería insultar su orgullo de ignorar el hecho de que él le importaba, en no avise sabido corresponder el gesto,

Al salir el chico de la enfermería camino asía el área de entrenamiento, se sentía furioso, mas con Peter ¿Por qué siempre se menospreciaba de esa forma?, por fin era un héroe de admirar y seguía comportándose de la misma forma,

-"tal vez su relación con Ava lo haga entrar en razón- puso el simulador en un nivel conveniente, y comenzó a entrenar,

En el muelle de la ciudad de NY, un hombre grande y verde, caminaba por una enorme bodega,

-bien, se que por ahora, no es mucho pero, menos puedo hacer por la hija, de mi recién hermano difunto-dijo el hombre con seriedad,

-no, se lo agradezco, usted ha sido muy amable con migo,- dijo una chica, con cabello muy obscuro,

-bien, ben a mi despacho en un rato, te tengo una sorpresa, mi amado tulipán- al decir eso él se retiro, la chica coloco sus maletas en el suelo, y saco de ella una fotografía de ella con su padre, sonriendo,

-ya veraz papá, voy a vengarme de aquellos que te rebataron la vida,- la chica dejo la fotografía en su buro de noche y salió a ver lo que su tío quería,

-mira, hermosa, es tu traje que usaras, - el hombre le mostraba un traje,

-es genial, gracias tío-

-pero recuerda, mientras lo uses, debes mantener la identidad de Dark Angel,-

-tranquilo tío, no te decepcionaras de mí -


	5. capitulo cinco

_**Ultimate Spider man, no es una historia que me pertenezca, esta historia solo es producto de mi retorcida imaginación,**_

_**Esto solo es prueba de mi eterna locura, si estoy completamente loca, en si el escribir es mi pación, y aunque muchos piensen que escribir casi durante todo el día es algo raro, yo les dijo, cuando se treta de pasiones no hay ninguna rareza, y ya que lo normal solo en su término relativo, entonces se que yo encajo mejo en este mundo siendo simplemente yo, **_

_**¿Qué porque me importa tanto?, será el siempre hecho de creer que otras personas son capases de escuchar lo que dices, y de entenderlo, el simple hecho de salir por un minuto de la realidad, y convertir lo gris en un arcoíris, yo no creo que esto sea tonto, yo creo que es una forma de expresar la inconformidad, y de establecer metas, darle entender a los demás y a ti mismo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa,**_

_**Yo no creo que esta loca, sino que mi locura le da una pisca de cordura a mi vida, la sensación de sonreír y de decirme a mi misma que a pesar de mi soledad hay alguien que me escucha, **_

_**La vida no es para que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, esa es la marca de un gran escritor, sacar de lo profundo de su sufrimiento todo lo que planea hacer sonar en el papel, darle expresión a las páginas y nombre a su corazón;**_

_**Porque el escribir es un arte que viene de siglos, es aquello más antiguo que conservamos en nuestra existencia como seres humanos, contamos historias para que en ellas prevalezcan los pocos recuerdos y añoranzas que posemos, para que en un futuro lejano alguien las escuche y entienda que en el pasado avía alguien que pensaba igual que él,**_

_**No es el hecho de que sean historias tontas, son el principio de lo que formamos, de lo que asemos, dar esperanza donde no la hay con unas simples palabras, **_

"_**a buen entendedor pocas palabras"**_

_**Un día yo quiero ser una gran escritora de mis propias historias, soy joven no estúpida, la vida cambia de mil maneras quiero aprender a describir esa experiencia, lo que yo veo, oigo y siento; los que yo hago no es porque sea tonta, es porque quiero lograr algo con lo poco que tengo al alcance, **_

_**He sacrificado mucho en mi vida por la gente que más quiero, la misma que me lastima diciéndome que lo que quiero esta fuera de mi alcance, y yo creo que por eso lo quiero más, por que cuando sea mi turno de volar lo haré más alto y más fuerte que pueda para alegarme de ahí, y decidir que tan alto voy a llegar,**_

_**Por eso me importa que me digan que no puedo, porque si hoy no puedo no significa que mañana no pueda, hay que aprender a gatear antes de caminar y tomar leche antes de masticar carne, **_

_**No importa cuánto tardes, solo importa, lo mucho que te esfuerces, por eso me gusta que la gente me escuche, así yo también los puedo escuchar, como dijo una persona con la que comparto opinión;**_

"_**somos los dueños de nuestro propio destino".**_

¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡1¡

Ava camino lentamente a la enfermería, en si ella solo quería resolver su problema con su eterno amado, al entra se encontró con el sentado en la silla de visitas, el se percato de su presencia,

-Hola- le dijo,

-¿Cómo te siente?- ella se sentó a su lado, y lo miro a los ojos,

-bien, y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-bien – los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos,

-hablaste con el equipo- Peter dijo repentinamente,

-bueno ellos me presionaron- dijo ella sonrojada, Peter sonrió,

-jajaja, si ellos son así-

-¿no estás enojado?-

-no, realmente no, pero creo que nos deja con las cartas en la mesa- dijo Peter ya algo sonrojado, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente, y sin que ninguno lo notara ya estaban más cerca uno del otro, Ava tomo la mano de Peter y se acerco suavemente a su cara, el solo la miraba dejando que ella continuara, pronto sus labios se acariciaban suavemente, fue algo corto pero ahí estaba todo lo que sentían uno por el otro,

-bien, ¿quieres que lo formalicemos?- le pregunto Peter,

-¿me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?-

-bueno, ¿realmente quieres?- ella sonrió las palabras exactas no avían salido de su boca,

-claro, Peter- esa fue su respuesta,

-"equipo preséntese en el frente"- la voz de Fury les estaba ablando,

El equipo corrió a ver que sucedía,

-¿Qué ocurre Fury?-

-están robando la bodega encargada de recibir un cargamento dirigido a laboratorios Start- dijo el hombre del parche,

-dirigíos, inmediatamente y detener al ladrón- dijo al final,

-claro, Fury- los chicos salieron de la base,

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, encontraron a varios guardias atados con una especie de telaraña, casi similar al de su compañero,

-esto es raro-dijo Powerman, que al tomar la telaraña no se la pudo despejar tan fácilmente,

-no es igual, a la araña, esta es mas pegadiza- Powerman, trataba de despegarla de los guardias,

-déjalo para después, tenemos que encontrar al ladrón- dijo WhiteTiger, los cuatro escucharon un estruendo en una bóveda cercana, en cuanto llegaron una chica vestida de negro, los recibió, y notaron a Venon cargando unos contenedores de criogenia,

-por favor, que es el día, de copien a la arañas- dijo Nova,

-lastima, no participaremos, la nuestra se quedo en casa- dijo Luke poniéndose en guardia,

-baya, baya, así que tendré un poco mas de diversión, - ella sin decir palabra logro que Venon dejara su carga y se dividiera en dos, uno siguió con su trabajo, mientras que el otro salía a tacar al equipo,

Luke se abalanzo contra él y cuando Venon se sintió derrotado, se volvió a dividir,

-¿Cómo ase eso sin calor?- pregunto Nova,

-no, nos vamos a poner a averiguarlo ahora- dijo puño de hierro, deteniendo al otro Venon,

-Nova, ayúdales, yo iré por Mis araña- dijo WhiteTiger, ella corrió por el campo de batalla de sus amigos, y ataco a la chica, un par de patadas por parte de la tigre blanco fueron esquivadas con facilidad, en una de esas la chica de negro tomo a WhiteTiger por su brazo y la estrello en el suelo con una llave, una que a la chica gato se le hiso muy familiar,

-dime felina eso es todo, o realmente solo estabas calentando- ella se reía,

-ya, veras remedo de araña- le decía mientras se ponía en pie, la pelea de las fems, seguía el mismo patrón como si la fem obscura pudiera adivinar sus movimientos, Ava se canso pronto no tenia resultados siendo amable, saco sus garras Shiel,

-esto se pone interesante, pero no ere la única cargada de sorpresas,- la fem araña saco de sus manos una muestra de energía eléctrica, Ava se quedo estática, si ella era similar a Peter entonces tenia superioridad, en mucho sentido, Ava salió contra ella,

Venon tenía sometido a los tres chicos, se avía dividido en ya casi cinco,

-bien, estoy comenzado a extrañar a nuestro líder- dijo Nova,

-solo tenemos, que someterlos- dijo Puño de Hierro,

-bien, ¿me justaría saber cómo?- refuto Powerman,

Las fems seguían su pelea, pero la chica araña, recibió una trasmisión en un comunicado,

-bien, segura- dijo antes de mirar a su oponente,

-bien esto debe terminar ahora- ella corrió asía Ava y en un minuto, la dejo fuera de combate con una descarga de electricidad en su abdomen,

-si, creería que podrías darme más pela, chica gato- ella lanzo una mirada asía donde se encontraba Venon, el se retiro, y ella lanzo una granada que al estañar libero una red,

-espera- le grito Puño de Hierro, ella volteo a su petición,

-¿Quién eres?- Preungunto,

-pueden llamarme, Dark Angel- la chica dio varias piruetas y aterrizo arriba del vehículo, en cuclillas, y les sonrió a todos, Venon entro al vehículo, los dos escaparon,

-¿por qué siento, que se ha burlado de nosotros?- decía Powerman mientras trataba de quitarse la telaraña de encima,

-posiblemente por que lo hiso, - Nova se enfado y quemo l telalaraña con su poder, después se la sacudió,

En un lugar cerca del Muelle, Dark Angel, ingreso a su recamara, se retiro la máscara, rebelando su cabello corto y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran café obscuros, en si ella los recordaba más claros, escucho que llamaban a su puerta,

-pasa, tío- ella dijo sentándose en su cama,

-bien hecho, mi pequeño Tulipán negro, lo estas asiendo muy bien, pronto concluiré mi plan para formular mi venganza – el se sentó a su lado y la abraso,

-gracias tío, aúna si quisiera que mi padre estuviera aquí,-

-lo, se pero pronto también te podrás vengar de Nick Fury, y su grupo de súper héroes, sigue estudiando las cintas que te he entregando, analiza sus debilidades y fortalezas, encuentra su punto débil,- él se levanto,

-te tengo otra pequeña misión, pero esta debe ser en modo furtivo-

-si, tío- ella puso mucha atención a lo que le decía,


End file.
